The subject invention relates to shielded jacks, and more particularly to a stamped and formed jack for mounting on a printed circuit board.
It is common to provide a shielded cable connection to a printed circuit board. Normally these connectors have a pin terminal configured in a right-angle configuration, where a right-angle portion is provided for connection to a printed circuit board. The pin is insulated within a conductive outer shell, where the shell typically comprises a drawn tube of metal, where the drawn tube is plated after the drawing process. The metal from which the tube is drawn cannot be pre-plated, because the drawing process would damage the plating providing ineffective shielding and grounding qualities. The combination of the drawing process and post-plating is an expensive cost adder in the manufacturing process for electrical connectors, and therefore it would be desirable to eliminate this step.
It would be advantageous to provide a right-angle shielded jack assembly, where at least a portion of the grounding shell is stamped and formed from pre-plated metals to lower the expense of the manufacturing process.
One application of a stamped and formed right-angle connector is shown in GB Patent Application Publication Number 2 248 730 A, where two stamped and formed ground shells encapsulate a pin terminal and an insulator therein, which provides a board mountable connector. This connector, however, provides longitudinal seams in the ground shell along its entire length.